AmerDoux
by SweetG
Summary: Draco/Harry, slash. Fic de San Valentín... Después de años de pasar días de San Valentín acompañado sólo por su soledad, Harry empieza a pensar que quizá no está hecho para el amor... Tal vez Draco puedo hacerlo cambiar de parecer.


**NA:** Waaaaaa... Si tengo que ser sincera, no me gusta mucho el producto final Sniff... Pero bueno, quería subir algo en honor a San Valentín (Aunque fuese un par de días tarde xDD)

Espero que lo disfruten igualmente

**Disclaimer:** No me llamo J.K. Rowling, no tengo marido, ni hijos, y mi francés apesta. O sea, Harry Potter, no es mío.

**Warnings:** Soft flash, Harry/Draco. Aunque es taaaaaaan soft que casi no es nada xDD

* * *

En un principio los días de San Valentín le habían parecido graciosos, melosos y estúpidos... ¿Qué razón podía alguien tener para querer celebrar _eso_? O incluso hacer _ésas_ cosas con _alguien_.

Más tarde, sus sentimientos hacia la festividad mutaron un poco. Ahora sólo le parecía un poco molesta ¿Porqué todos tenían que actuar cómo estúpidos enamorados?

En su 3er año, las cosas cambiaron un poco. La celebración lo comenzó a hacer sentir _extraño_. Sólo, tal vez. O algo así...

Tal vez estaba empezando a querer alguien con quien celebrar el estúpido día.

Cuando pasó un año más, sus sentimientos insólitos florecieron hasta convertirse en aversión por todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el dichoso día de los querubines, las flores y los chocolates.

... Porque se sentía miserable al ver a las parejitas felices declarándose "amor eterno". Él aún estaba sólo.

Cuando llegó el siguiente "Día de los Enamorados", tomó la determinación de ignorarlo. Era sólo un día más entre los 365 días del año ¿Verdad?

¡NO! Aún se sentía miserable al ver a las parejitas felices celebrando su amor en el local de Madame Puddifoot. Ni toda su valerosa determinación había servido para mitigar el horrendo sentimiento de soledad (Y demás), que aquél día le producía.

En su penúltimo año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, decidió intentarlo, y aceptó una invitación de una de sus tantas fanáticas. Amelie Grassnarf, una dulce Ravenclaw de rubios cabellos y ojos grises... Qué lo aburrió a más no poder con sus discursos elaborados sobre el amor, su Baudelaire y su Shakespeare.

Antes de terminar su té, la había dejado.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba hecho para el amor.

Cuando llegó el último San Valentín que pasaría en aquél castillo, Harry se encontraba... Devastado, podría decirse. Decepcionado de Cupido, Afrodita y Venus.

Sin ganas de librar una batalla perdida contra el 14 de febrero, u odiarlo con ferviente pasión, dejó que el día se cerniera sobre él. Otro día de San Valentín que lo ignoraría, o se reiría de su soledad.

... Por lo menos, eso pensó que haría... Pero en cuanto un belicoso, pero apolíneo y definitivamente apetecible rubio le "pidió" ser su San Valentín, todo tomó un giro inesperado.

En un principio rechazó a Draco Malfoy, sin dar explicaciones, sin pensarlo dos veces...

Porque era _Draco Malfoy_.

Pero el chico de ojos grises estaba preparado para la situación, y no tan preparado para aceptar un "no". Así que Harry se había visto poco-menos-que-obligado a aceptar la "cordial invitación" de su congénere.

Así fue cómo su último San Valentín escolar se transformó radicalmente.

En la "cita" no hubo Madame Puddifoot, ni corazones, ni querubines cantores, ni sonetos. Tampoco hubo té o manos enlazadas. Más bien hubo masculina elegancia, Quidditch y jugo de calabaza. Y Harry tuvo que admitir, había sido algo completamente agradable, a pesar de todo.

... Después de terminado el día, y ya en la comodidad de su cuarto, comenzó a considerar, sonriente, que tal vez no era que "no estaba hecho para el amor". Tal vez antes no había encontrado el amor indicado.

...Así fue cómo a partir de entonces, todos los años que siguieron a ése, hasta la actualidad, hallaron a un Harry reconciliado con el 14 de febrero, las flores, los corazones, y con el amor.

...Con la versión amargo-dulce que él y Draco habían creado.

* * *

**NA:** Mou, creo que quedó decente :P

En fin ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado!

¡Ah! Y esto está dedicado a la reina Burbuja Bombón Bellota II de Saltadilla del reino Azúcar, Flores y Muchos Colores, su paje, y su soldado xDDD...


End file.
